


Empress

by ifijustsayhello



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Butt Slapping, Cunnilingus, Doggy Style, Dominant Kylo Ren, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Oral Sex, Power Dynamics, Sad Ending, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 09:38:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13855092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifijustsayhello/pseuds/ifijustsayhello
Summary: Post TLJ. The force bond connects while Kylo is in the throne room, placing Rey unknowingly on the throne. Kylo finds the sight of her irresistible. He thinks that he can finally convince her to join him by going down on her. ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ It's not his worst idea ever.





	Empress

Kylo watches the door to his throne room shut on the back of the last commander. He keeps his expression even as he wheels around and strides to his throne. His eyes are glued to the woman sitting there, lingering over the loose hairs falling out of those three buns to caress her sharp jaw. His eyes take in the intoxicating sight of her body casually sprawled across the very object that represents not only his power but the first time they were on the same page.

Rey has one knee propped up on the throne, the other dangling over the edge. She rests her head against her right fist, propped up by the arm of Kylo’s throne. Her eyes scan determinately over and over the same page of one of those crumbling jedi texts. She pretends not to feel his gaze upon her.

He strides right up to her. He fluidly places a hand next to her lifted thigh and the other next to her elbow resting on the throne’s arm. His massive form looms over hers. She lowers the book to her lap and allows her eyes to find his. They both savor the moment of unfiltered intimacy.

“Do you have,” Kylo licks his lips, “ _any_ idea where you are sitting?”

Rey blinks at him but doesn’t shrink away. “I’m sitting in my pilot’s chair on the Millenium Falcon.”

He swallows at the mention of the familiar ship but nothing, not even the reminder of his past can kill the ecstacy of Rey sprawled across his throne, as she should be. His eyes study the muscular width of her thigh sitting between his arm and his side.

“No. I mean on my end.”

She studies his wild eyes and catches on. “Oh.”

Rey shifts, letting her leg fall away from his side and sitting up. He shifts accordingly, drawing back slightly but sliding his hand closer so that it still rests next to her hip. His eyes bore into hers, on the same level and awaiting an answer.

“Am I...in your bedroom?” She hates the fact that her cheeks flush at the thought. She hates that she even answered him. She hates that this damn bond won’t let her read in peace. But what she hates most of all is the way she dreads that bond breaking and taking away the sinful sight of his blown eyes.

Kylo’s face becomes more serious. He suppresses the desire to inhale sharply. “No, Rey.” She can never forget the way his lips curve around the feel of her name. “You are in your proper place.”

Rey is frozen, unable to move away from him and incapable of stopping herself from asking, “And where might that be?”

He places his left hand on the arm of his throne so that he’s fully invaded her space; his chest hovering over hers. Heat radiates between their bodies.

Kylo’s eyes dip to her lips as he answers, “on our throne.”

The gasp that escapes Rey’s lips is nothing short of wanton.

“Our…?”

“Yes.” He leans in only slightly, bringing his lips right before hers. He can feel the energy of them but hasn’t quite made contact yet. “Our.”

If a single look, exchanged by two people, could set fire to the entire galaxy this would be it.

The air dissolves between the pair as their mouths find each other. Rey and Kylo allow their lips to anchor their bodies. Jaws bob up and down, heads tilt, and lips give. Before long Rey finds that her hands grasp his shoulder and cradle his head, guiding it in ways she was unaware she intended.

The two break apart if only to savor the sensation of their lips sliding over each other’s. Her eyes flutter open once more. Rey is indeed in the Supreme Leader’s throne room. It’s changed slightly since she last saw it. Kylo hasn’t seemed to bother with replacing the red curtains they burned. The pair is surrounded by the comforting blackness of outer space punctured by stars.

He smiles at the wonder in her eyes. She almost misses the sight of his lips curving up. She’s a bit preoccupied with the hardness of the chair she’s found herself in. She recognizes it instantly.

“What do you think?” His eyes are soft and pleading, desperate for her approval. Rey wants nothing more than to give him that and everything he desires in that moment, before remembering that to do so would be to give up herself.

“It’s rigid.” In an attempt to move past any sexual connotations she grasps at the next description in her mind. “And excessively large.” Rey squeezes her eyes shut. Did she really just say that? He’s going to be crushed by the sheer force of his ego inflating at that one.

Instead, Kylo’s face remains soft. His left hand leaves the throne’s arm to caress her face. “Yes it is.” He presses their lips back together, just as tender and sweet as the first time. “Large enough for us to fit side by side. Or you on my lap if you prefer.”

Her foot shoots out from under her, smacking her thigh against the cool substance of the chair beneath her. He raises his right knee onto the platform in response, leaning into her. He is drawn to her softness, her warmth. But the tension of her toned arms adds a streak of adrenaline to his desire. His left hand trails across her muscular arm as his right presses flat into the throne to support his weight. Rey smashes her lips back to his, savoring the sensation of his swollen lips.

He pulls back from her. “Come to me. This is where you belong.”

“Ben, don’t.”

His face twists at the name. Anger and shock and pure tortured sadness mingle together in a painful concoction on his face.

He hardens his expression. “Tell me this isn’t what you want.”

Kylo’s lips move to her neck. He begins sucking and biting the tender skin, leaving his mark on her.

Rey gasps in air, readying the words on her trembling lips. But they never come. Instead she tightens her grip on his shoulder as her other hand wanders to his soft hair. She mutters his name and every bad word she knows. He pulls back and looks her in her darkened eyes.

His voice is deeper than usual and the vibrations of his bass vibrate through her very core. “Let me show you.” His hands travel down her body as he lowers his head. “Let me make you my empress.” He removes his body from the throne and lowers himself to his knees before her. “Empress Ren.” She shudders at the title. His fingers flutter over her hips, hooking onto her pants. His face hovers between her thighs, he waits for her to push him away. She doesn’t

“Mine.”

His hands pull.

Her soft skin exposed.

He presses his lips to the forgiving flesh of her abdomen as he frees her lean legs from the rough fabric covering them. His hands trace up the taught muscles of her calves and her thighs, swirl around her hips and rub the warmth of her inner thighs. He pulls his mouth away to take in the sight of her pussy, just barely glistening with anticipation.

He can’t bring himself to meet her eyes.

“Tell me no.”

Rey inhales sharply.

“Tell me to stop.”

He slowly lifts his chin, meeting her expectant gaze. Her eyes overflow with desire, giving him everything he told himself not to hope for.

“Don’t stop.”

He pulls her hand to his lips and presses a soft kiss to her knuckles, not breaking eye contact. Her body shudders at the crystal clear intensity of his gaze. He releases her hand and ducks his head down. Kylo licks his lips and grips her hips.

He applies pressure with his hands, tilting her hips so that her lower back presses into the unforgiving throne. Her hands grip the arm rests. The sweet scent of Rey’s pussy greats his nose as she’s opened up to him. He takes a moment to appreciate the sight of her spread in front of his eyes. He slides his hand down across the top of her thighs and gently swipes each thumb in opposite directions on either side of her slit.

She inhales at his touch on her most intimate spot. Rey’s head smacks into the back of the throne with a thud as her eyes slide closed.

Ben presses the width of his warm tongue to her and gives a broad lick up her sex. The taste of her is better than anything he could have imagined. He would be perfectly happy to spend the rest of his days tasting her and if he has anything to say about it that’s just what he’ll do.

He tilts his entire face into her, letting his nose graze her clit as his tongue explores her slick folds. Sweet liquid begins to leak out of her entrance and he greedily laps it up. He presses his lips to her and sucks. She moans and he sucks harder without a thought. Her fingers curl over the edge of the throne’s arms, digging into the solid substance. He tilts his head to the side, working every angle in an attempt to get her to make that enticing sound again. The wet coarseness of his tongue hits Rey just right and her hands shoot out to grab onto his loose hair.

A smile tugs at his thick lips from the tight pain of his hair being pulled. Her nails scrape against his skull, alleviating an itch he was previously unaware of. His lips press more fervently into her. Kylo Ren swallows a fresh wave of liquid. He circles her entrance with his tongue, not missing the tremors shaking her from within. Her body begs what her lips refuse to put into words. He stills his tongue for a moment, considering the woman before him.

This may not be the best way to convince her to join him by his side. Her hands relax in his hair. The pause in his attack allows her to enjoy the simple pleasure of his lips resting against her sensitive skin. She gently slides her fingers through his hair, allowing the soft texture to slide past rough digits. Rey ceased processing long ago; her book forgotten on the floor of Kylo’s throne room.

He rolls his head with the motion of her massaging fingers, nuzzling the slick expanse of her sex. She inhales suddenly, jolting him back to his task. He runs his tongue around her entrance once again before plunging inside. Her walls are sickenly smooth. He bobs his head, allowing his nose to play with her clit and her walls to stretch themselves, ready for more. His tongue releases a whine from some part of her that she’s been trying to ignore. He grabs her hips once more so that he can thrust into her as deeply as possible. His chin presses against her, wet from the liquids trickling over it.

Rey’s feet come together, boots digging into his shoulder blades. The pressure invites him in further. He slides his right hand down her hip, caressing the side of her ass. He slips his hand under her magnificent thigh and traces the sensitive skin leading him to her slick folds. He removes his tongue from within her and concentrates its power on her clit. His index finger takes its place, pressing into her intoxicating warmth.

Her back arches at the sensation, hands tightening their grip on his locks once more. He crooks his finger, enjoying the spongy texture of her inner walls. Kylo’s eyes flit up her body. He can make out the curve of her taught breasts and just barely the sharp point of her erect nipples pressing out of the fabric of her tunic. Her head tilts to the right, temple pressed into their throne. Her eyes are shut and her brows furrowed. He removes his finger and thrusts two back in its place. Her mouth curves open, pleased by the near pain of his roughness. He withdraws his mouth so he can properly watch the sensations play with Rey’s expressions.

He pumps the two fingers in and out of her, increasing his speed until she rocks her hips in tandem. His free hand pushes under her shirt, pressing against the heated skin of her torso. He raises his hand until it finds the soft texture of her breast wrap. He turns his head to the side to press kisses into her inner thigh.

“Ben…” She moans his name and it’s all the permission he needs.

His left hand cups her breast through her breast wraps, kneading it desperately. He nibbles at her thigh. She pants from the desire bursting through her core. She releases her right hand from his thick hair, gripping his hand over her breast for a moment before reaching up behind her back. She tugs and the wrap loosens, falling down slightly. He runs his hand along the loosened bottom of her breast wrap and pushes the whole offensive mass out of his way. It grips the top of her chest, pressing her boobs together and down, waiting expectantly for his touch. His hand cups the full shape of her soft breast, thumb swiping in search of her nipple. He finds it, cherishing the pert, resilient texture of her erect nipple.

He nuzzles her dripping pussy, wanting desperately to push his aching cock inside. He gets a sickening pleasure from denying himself. His desire to sway her to his side is more important than the burning want in his groin. He presses into her with renewed purpose, squeezing her breast with enough pressure to introduce a seductive pain to her ecstacy.

Rey wails. She pushes his head away from her over sensitive skin and pulls him up to her. His chest presses against hers. She crushes her lips to his in a moment that feels rushed but lasts a lifetime.

“I want to feel you inside of me.”

A shiver shoots up his spine, forcing him to clench his abs to withhold his load. He drags his gaze from her agonizingly perfect chest to look up at her piercing hazel eyes.

He whispers into the heavy silence, “I am inside of you.”

She frowns and grips the wrist pumping his fingers within her, stilling it. Their eyes challenge each other. He watches her measured grimace twist into a soft grin as his fingers curl inside of her. She rocks her hips again, enjoying the sensation before she can remind herself what she was trying to do.

Rey stills her hips and inhales to steel herself against the tempting curl of his long fingers. “Your cock, Ben.”

The words cost her everything. She pants as her cheeks heat, delightfully ashamed at the words that fell out of her mouth. Rey tilts her hips back, ass pressing into the rigid surface of the throne beneath her as his fingers slide out of her.

“What about it?” He watches her lips, holding his just above them, ready for her to say the words that will grant him the rights to ravage her in the exact way he’s craving. His hand pinches her nipple.

Rey groans at his game. She pulls his lips to hers, sucking at his bottom lip before pushing him away. “Put it inside of me you kriffing moron.”

Ben’s eyes widen in response. He watches her for a sign of jest or apprehension, finding none, he scrambles to remove his pants. His freed cock pulses in anticipation. He presses his lips back to hers, distracting her from his leaking pink head. He presses his body back to hers, feeling his way to her entrance so that he can strike true. His fingers slide over her and still. He nudges his mouth to hers, their lips working around each other’s. He pulls back, pressing his forehead to hers.

“Is this really what you want?” Their chests heave in a surprisingly easy equilibrium. “I’ll give you anything. Rule the galaxy with me. Be my empress, my queen, my everything.”

A single shiver courses through her entire body, electrifying her spine.

“All I want is you.” She presses their lips back together and reaches between their bodies to grip his mahood. She strokes him, pulling his cock towards her pulsing sex. “Please.”

This time Ben is the one to shudder.

He presses into her, head sliding sweetly over her taught entrance and into her expectant warmth. She cries out as he grunts, pushing into and sheathing himself into her as much as possible. He gasps as his tip reaches a tight stop inside of her. He enjoys the sensation of being surrounded by her light and her warmth. Ben slips out of her and presses back in, setting a tortuously slow pace as he works his way deeper. Her hands reach around to grip his hips. As he thrusts into her she holds him and rolls her hips, pulling him in further. He slowly sinks within her as her walls flutter around his sizable girth. Their moans match as their eyes meet.

Kylo smacks his hands against the throne on either side of her head and rolls his hips in one last powerful thrust to fully sheathe himself within her tight grip. Rey inhales sharply at the feeling of being so very full. He pauses, enjoying the feel of her walls squeezing against all of him. They breathe into each other, feeding the deep desire that hides within their bodies.

They pant together before kicking back into motion at the same time. He pulls back and forth as she rolls in a circuitos motion, feeding each other’s craving for friction perfectly. He begins building up a rythym as the pace of his thrusts increase. She eventually stops trying to match him and grips his shoulders as he pounds mercilessly into her. How could he be expected to stop when she’s moaning like that and chanting his name. He hits her just right and she cries out indignantly a single, “Kylo!”

Her eyes pop open to meet the wild look in his. She is too shocked and her skin is already so warm that she doesn’t blush.

“I didn’t-”

His response is firm. “Yes you did.”

His eyes harden with lust. He slides out of her in one swift motion. Grabbing her hips, he pulls her to the edge of the throne.

His eyes bore into hers. “Say my whole name.” He’s smiling wickedly at her as his mouth falls slightly open, anticipating her response.

“Ben Solo.” Her answering gaze is fixed.

Her stubborn look falls quickly as he twists her hips in his hands, facing her ass to him. Her knees drop to the floor so that the seat of the throne presses flush into her stomach. His hand smacks her exposed ass. Rey gasps at the sharp thrill of him slapping her.

His voice is strained as he attempts to sound firm. “No. Try again.”

She raises a knee to the throne so she can turn back far enough to watch his expression.

“Fuck me, Kylo Ren.”

She smiles wickedly at him, knowing she’ll regret that sentence very much when she’s come back to her senses. It was worth it.

He growls at her and presses her knee down into the throne seat, exposing her glistening sex once again. She presses up with her hands and arches her back, allowing her ass to be as enticing as possible. He squeezes his hand on her thigh and lines his right knee up with the back of hers. His throbbing cock rubs her entrance. He presses his palms on either side of her, forearms digging into her narrow waist.

His head pops into her entrance more easily this time and they take a large breath together. He snaps his hips forward, filling her on the first thrust. She exhales deeply, throat turning the sound into a light wail. He picks up right where he left off, same maddeningly rapid pace.

“That’s my empress.” He pants into the heated air between them as her moans become louder.

He presses his forehead down between her shoulder blades, his sweat sliding across her heated skin. He lifts his head so his pants blow across the sensitive skin of her neck. She shudders at the breathy heat sliding across the back of her neck.

Her response barely comes out, muffled by the tightness of her own lips and straining of her throat as she attempts not to scream. “Supreme Leader!”

Kylo grins wickedly. No moment could ever be sweeter. Rey’s backside is warm and inviting beneath him. He memorizes the soft curve of her round ass as it leads to her strong but narrow back. He rolls his hips as he thrusts into her harder.

She screams his name this time, “Kylo! Ren!”

He grunts as a wave of pleasure unlike anything he’s ever experienced ripples down his body. The tightness in his abdomen releases and he spills into her, heavy load leaking out and dripping down the front of their throne. He enjoys the sweet tightness of her sliding over his orgasm.

Rey whines at the sensation. He begins thrusting again in earnest at the sound with the last few moments of rigidity his cock holds, her own orgasm exploding forth. They ride each other out, panting in unison. Finally her walls relax, no longer gripping his softening cock. He sinks his teeth gently into the back of her neck as he slides out of her, their mixture of cum spilling out of her. They both take a deep breath at the loss of contact.

He flips her back around and lifts her up so that she’s facing him again, sitting on their throne. He kneels before her, looking up into her heavily lidded eyes.

“Anything else I can do for you, _empress_?” His hands caress her toned calves.

Rey just stares at him. She’s having trouble forming any full thoughts as her body hums from the pure pleasure she’s just experienced. She’s too relaxed to be furious that Kylo Ren got her to feel this way, that he got her to stop caring for a little bit about how wrong he is about everything. He’s looking at her with that same desperate wide eyed appeal for her approval that she’s starting to become familiar with. Why does he always beg her? It gets harder to say no every time. She shuts her eyes and shakes her head slowly.

He presses a firm kiss against her inner thigh before withdrawing. He picks up her long forgotten book. Kylo leans over her, pressing his free hand into the back of the throne right next to her head so that his warm forearm brushes her ear. He drops the book into her lap, trailing his hand up her torso to hold the smooth sweep of her neck. His face hovers right before hers but he knows that she’ll be truly angry if he risks another kiss. Instead, he enjoys the pleasing sight of her freckles up close.

“Let me know when you change your mind. I’ll be waiting for you.” His words are a challenge but there’s still something so vulnerable about his eyes.

Rey ignores it. “Can you hand me my pants please?” Her voice betrays her, trembling from the strain of keeping the words she wishes to speak buried deep inside.

He considers the withdrawn woman before him. “No.”

Her eyebrows furrow and her mouth opens slightly in anger. “What happened to giving me anything I want?”

He smiles at her, a dark and possessive turn of his lips. He strokes his thumb across her throat, pressing lightly into it so that his hand barely squeezes her. “I will do anything for my empress but until you accept my proposal you are just another rebel who I owe nothing to.” He tilts his head around hers, eyes on the indignant hard line of her lips. His eyes flit up to hers, innocent as they peer beneath his eyelashes.

“Ben, stop.”

His face falls, dropping the seductive pretense. He’s left with nothing but the wistful desire that she’ll choose him. Tears rim his eyes.

“I-” but she’s gone.

Nothing but an empty chair meets his imploring eyes. He turns and falls into the chair, expression hardening into its comfortable disappointed grimace. He force pulls the fabric of her discarded pants into his hands, feeling the rough texture as tangible proof that she was here.

She was here.

**Author's Note:**

> This work was inspired by two of my all time favorite pieces of fanart. This one https://hotside.tumblr.com/post/169078802698/i-will-make-you-my-empress-if-you-just-accept by Ila Fox and http://choriquesopicante.tumblr.com/post/170295835402/the-forcebond-pops-up-rey-reading-and-casually by Reyloser Picante. They are both seriously talented! Check them out if you haven't already.


End file.
